elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Lord
List of Cards Chaos Lord has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 2 6 8 2 Permanent Control: 2 2 Quanta Control: 2 Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy If using the classic anti-FG Rainbow, your primary concern is going to be hitting his Fallen Druids with a Firestorm or Plague. Otyughs aren't as useful as you might think, as Chaos Lord has an uncanny knack for hitting them with Improved Mutation and turning them into something less than optimal. Anything you can do to take out his Rays of Light before they get mutated (Eagle's Eye, Otyugh, Firestorm) is of great benefit. Anubis is a great help, as is Eternity - rewinding his expensive mutants can be a lifesaver. If you don't have a Pulverizer, remember to save one Deflag or Steal for the late game when you need to bust through his Dissipation Field to finish the job. If he comes out with Dissipation Field early in the game, don't bother removing it. Especially if you already got some damage output. By hitting his field you can effectively strip his quanta, and rewinding the weird creatures he comes up with will make them unsummonable quite fast. Chaos lord does have a small amount of permanent control, so you might want to invest in 1 or (ideally) 2 bone walls to lure his powerful steals and explosions away. If you do not have these, then your permanents are not going to consistently save you, or for that matter, help you. He does however have momentum - or make a momentum from mutation, meaning he can make his creatures go right through your shielding - very annoying if its a unit with 15+ damage, even more so when chaos power ramps up the damage to near-ludicrous levels! If you get really unlucky and the enemy gets a mutated creature in his first or second turn with destroy or steal, your chances of winning are almost certainly going to be 0, or at the very least, EXTREMELY low with almost any deck. The only way of eliminating that creature would be to use a bolt of any kind if it is low enough on hp, otherwise, you will die without any chance to retaliate. Maxwells demon is also of great help, especially if upgraded, as it makes it immune to paradoxing straight away unless mutated, or struck. If you have an eagles eye, this can be an extremely effective combo for eliminating smaller enemies, or making stronger enemies more vulnerable to paradox, essentially killing off his damage dealing abilities almost completely, UNLESS, you have the misfortune of meeting a dragon with immortality or burrow. Any creature you have that you yourself mutate, or have mutated with poison, steal, destroy, or deja vu can be of extremely high value in your efforts to beating this god, since you can then kill off his creatures, or those pesky dissipation fields he has a chance to play, or if you cannot destroy it, the poison will allow you to go right through the shields, or give you another potentially more powerful creature with any of the above, pretty much ensuring your victory. Category:Fake Gods